Child of Glass
by Sailor Star Moon Angela N
Summary: (Prequel to A Brand New Destiny) What was Serena's life like when she was growing up amongst the Starlight's back on Kinmoku, that made her into the girl she is today? This is her story...


Author's Note: A lot of fans have been asking me about doing the story about Serena and Sammy's life on Kinmoku before their return to Earth ten years later with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. So after _much_ thought, (and after spending a month with writers block for the next chapter of 'A Brand New Destiny' ;;;), I decided to do one. Hope you guys enjoy the Prologue. Ja ne!

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. Kitana and Hera belong to me so don't take them!

E-mail me at:

visit my webpage at:

Child of Glass  
Prologue: New Beginnings  
By: Sailor Star Moon  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinmoku, 12 years ago

Laughter filled the gardens of the royal palace on Kinmoku as a small group of children ran after each other in a game of kickball. Sitting on a bench nearby watching over them was a young woman holding a small baby boy in her arms, as she fed him with a bottle.

Sitting on the ground a few feet away from her was a 4 year old girl, dressed in a lilac colored satin dress uniform, with her short hair in twin pigtails, who simply sat back and watched as the others had fun, while at the same time glancing at the older woman and the baby every few moments, before turning her attention back to the other children with a longing look on her face.

"Serena..." the woman said as she glanced at the little girl, having noticed the looks the child had been giving her.

"Hai, Quin-san?" Serena squeaked as she turned her full attention on Quin, having a feeling that she had been found out.

"Why don't you go play with Princess Kakyuu and the other girls, instead of staying behind"

Serena looked downcast, and turned away. "Don't wanna," Serena said solemnly. "I wanna stay here, Quin. Sammy needs me." she whined as she looked back up the woman with pleading eyes.

"Serena, he's perfectly safe here with me, you know that." Quin said as she looked down at Serena. "If it'll make you feel better, we'll both still be sitting right here in this spot until you come back." She said as she glanced as she smiled, "So go on and play."

Serena only shook her head, as she sat back turning her back to Quin and turned to face the game once more. "I promised my mommy and daddy, that I wouldn't leave him alone." She said simply as she settled back in her spot.

Quin pursed her lips as she stared back at the blond child. It's been two months since the arrival of the two newest additions to the palace, Quin along with everyone in the palace including the queen, were worried about the oldest of the two. She barely ate any of her meals, always hanging out by herself instead of with the other children in the palace. And more than once she had come rushing to Serena's room at night at the sounds of the girls screams that rang out through the palace halls. Each time she came, it was to find Serena curled up in her bed crying.

The only people she seemed close to in the palace were Quin herself and Princess Seiya who had gone out of her way to befriend the young Earthling. Somehow, Seiya had self concisely had taken over on watching over Serena to help her adjust to life on Kinmoku, playing out the part of a big sister. Yaten and Taiki also helped in watching out for Serena, and were slowly breaking the younger girl out of her shell. But at the moment the trio were still in the palace training in how to use their senshi powers, and wouldn't be out for awhile.

Thinking that it would be a good idea to get Serena out of the palace so that she wouldn't be cooped up with nothing to do while the other girls trained, Quin had taken both Serena and her younger brother out to visit the garden, only to find Princess Kakyuu and a few other girls were playing.

Some of the other children had given up on trying to befriend the young girl, but Kakyuu still came back every once in a while to see if Serena had changed her mind about joining the rest of them, before heading back to the others.

Just then a loud commotion could be heard from the palace, as three familiar voices could be heard yelling.

Carefully shifting Sammy's sleeping form as to not wake him, Quin looked over to see what the commotion was about, and her eyes widen to twice their normal size. "Oh dear... Not again..."

At the sound of concern in Quin's voicem Serena glanced up to look in the direction the commotion to see what was going on, as her eyes widened at the sight before her, as a giggle escaped from her lips.

Yaten was chasing Seiya out of the palace, while yelling threats of doing major bodily harm to the black haired girl, while Taiki was chasing after both of them in hopes of trying to calm Yaten down.

At first glance, it soon became more than obvious what had caused the spectacle to happen. Yaten's once beautiful silver hair, was now green with neon pink highlights styled into it.

"Seiya! Come back here and take your medicine like a girl!" Yaten shrieked as her boots slapped against the grass as she gained on the laughing brunette, "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to..."

"Jeez, Yaten you just can't take a joke." Seiya shouted over her shoulder as she ran ahead of the two girls. As she ran she spots Serena and Quin up ahead, and runs faster until she finally reaches the duo and ducks behind Quin for protection. "I think your hair looks better that way."

"It does not! I'll show you a joke, baka! Messing with my hair! Oh!" Yaten shouted, as she tried to catch up with the older girl, and tried to move around the older woman to get at the other girl, only to be pulled back by Taiki. "Taiki let go!"

"Yaten calm down and lower your voice!" Taiki exclaimed, as she held onto the thrashing smaller girl, "Your going to wake up Sammy."

"Yes, girls, please lower your voices when the baby is sleeping." Quin scolded as she used one arm to hold on Sammy, and used her other arm to grab hold of Seiya who was now trying to make a break for it. "Just what happened here! Yaten what happened to your hair?" when no one immediately spoke, she became irritated. "Well?"

Taiki was the first to speak up, "After our training session we went to get ourselves cleaned up. When we washing our hair, Seiya offered to set the styling machine for Yaten. And well..."

"I just thought Yaten could use a change in the way her hair looked, is all." A large smirk appeared on Seiya's face as she ducked back behind Quin when Yaten tried to lunge at her again.

Tears started to well up in the smaller girls eyes, as she slowly fingered her green locks. "Seiya, she... she... rigged the hair styling machine to dye my hair this color."

"There's nothing to worry about Yaten," Quin said reassuringly, after examining Yaten's hair for a moment, and patted the younger girl on the shoulder, "I'm sure that it will come out after we reset the styling machine to get the dye out."

"Are you sure?" Yaten asked tearfully, as she glanced up at the older woman.

"I'm sure. You're not the first person to have this kind of incident to happen with the styling machine, because of a wrong setting. We can go now to see what can be done okay?" Quin said with a bright smile.

"Okay!" Yaten said, a bright smile appearing on her face as she ran off back towards the palace, where she stopped just outside the palace doors to wait for Quin to come.

"As for you young lady," Quin said as she turned her attention back on Seiya, eyes narrowing a bit.

"I plead mercy," Seiya begged as she tried to look at least remorseful, but was failing badly as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Seiya, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Quin said reproachfully, as she shifted Sammy's small form in her arms as she stood up, and turned back towards the palace, "We're having a talk later Seiya." She said over her shoulder as she hurried up the hill, with Taiki right behind her.

Seiya sighed a bit, as he watched as the group made their way back to the palace, leaving Serena and himself by themselves out on the palace lawn.

"Why did you set the hair styling machine to dye Yaten-chan's green and pink?" Serena asked as she walked over towards Seiya.

"Because I thought it would be a nice change from her normal silver hair." Seiya said matter of factly, as she grinned broadly at Serena. I just thought that giving her green and pink hair would make her look better, but it didn't come out the way I planned."

Another giggle escaped Serena's lips as a small smile appeared on her features, causing the grin on Seiya's face to grow wider.

"Still it was mean to do that to Yaten-chan." Serena said in between giggles, her expression turning solemn once more. "She was really mad at you, and you made her cry."

"I'll go apologize to her later, once she's calmed down a bit," Seiya said with a slight shrug, watching Serena's face and seeing the solemn look reappear on the young girls face, "But it was worth it to hear you laugh, and see you smile again."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, surprised by that statement, "I laugh."

"Not the way you just did right now, you don't" Seiya closed the distance between the two of them, so that they were now looking each other in the eyes. "Up until right now, all I've seen from you are half smiles, and when you do laugh, it doesn't have any true feeling behind it, Serena-chan."

Serena's eyes started to well up in tears again, "I...I just don't feel the need to do it anymore now."

"Don't give me that." Seiya said as he grabbed hold of Serena's hands, "We're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"So don't get mad when I say this, okay?" Seiya said, as her small face took on a more serious look, "You've gotta get over what happened, at least for Sammy. You are all he's got now since your mommy and daddy are gone."

Serena jerked free from Seiya's grip, and turned away from the other girl, "I don't want to!" she cried out, "It was my fault they died. The man who did it to us said so."

"So? I don't think your parents would have wanted you to blame yourself for what happened." Seiya said persistently.

Before Serena could come up with a reply, they were interrupted by one of the other girls, who were playing nearby.

"Seiya!"

Seiya turned towards the direction that the voice had come from, to see one of the other girls running towards them, "Yeah what is it?"

"Come on! We're getting ready to play Hyperball, and we need some more teammates, are you in?" the girl said, coming to a stop in front of the two girls, and glanced at Serena for a moment, "You can play too if you want, Serena."

"I-"

"We'll love to." Seiya said, cutting off whatever Serena was going to say.

"Okay. I'll see you in the game." The girl said cheerfully as she turned on her heel to run off and inform the others.

"Seiya, I don't want to play." Serena whined as she frowned at her companion.

"You are playing. You'll love it, trust me." Seiya said, as she looked back into Serena's eyes, seeing the sadness within their depts, "Come on!." Seiya said as she grabbed hold of Serena's hand and started pulling her along behind her, to join the other girls that were out in the garden.

"Seiya! Wait up!" Serena cried out as the other girl pulled her along, "I can walk by myself without you dragging me along, you know."

"I just bet," Seiya said, as she shot Serena a teasing look over her shoulder, not loosening her grip on Serena's hand for a second, "I bet if I let you go now, you'll run off."

"But..."

As they ran towards the others, Serena stared silently at Seiya's back, feeling as strange sense of warmth fill her body as they ran towards the other children.

Back at the Palace

Quin watched the two girls in silence, as a small smile spread across her lips, as Serena and Seiya soon joined in on the game.

As she watched, Serena was soon kicking the ball around towards the other girls, as they chased the ball in every direction that it flew in, as the sounds of the children's laughter could be heard even from within the palace.

"Thanks for being there for her Seiya." Quin said quietly, as she turned away from the window and walked away.

_**To Be Continued... **_

Author's Notes:  
So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Needs work? Please R&R and tell me what you think of it, and should I continue?

I know it's been a long time since I last updated 'A Brand New Destiny' you guys, but I promise that I'm still working on it.

Fanart would be more than welcome.


End file.
